dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brynn Rumfallo
|image = Brynn 2017 Headshot.jpg |nickname = Brubles (by mom)https://www.instagram.com/p/BAMGcmiikfM/ Kisses (fresh faces)https://www.pinterest.com/pin/382806037050100216/ |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = July 1, 2003https://www.instagram.com/p/BHSwBAph_zo/ |age = /10000000000-20030701/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 9th in the 2017/18 school year |height = 5' 4" (est. October 2016)https://youtu.be/DZxyrc8F45w?t=18m50shttps://www.instagram.com/p/BMKlpjPhC4P/?hl=en |profession = Dancer Student Model |affiliations = Highland Hawkettes Club Dance Studio (former) ALDC (former guest) |hometown = Arizona |parents = Ashlee Allen (mother) Aaron Rumfallo (father) Mike Allen (step-father) |siblings = Sadie (sister) Noah (brother) |friends = Kalani Hilliker Sarah Reasons Addison Moffett Mackenzie Ziegler Maddie Ziegler Nia Frazier Kendall Vertes JoJo Siwa Peyton Evans Lilliana Ketchman Elliana Walmsley Camryn Bridges Maesi Caes Jaycee Wilkins Bostyn Brown Dylynn Jones Jenna Valenzuela |pets = Lucy (dog)https://www.instagram.com/p/t3pdsQAiMx/https://www.instagram.com/p/wA979ZAiNg/ Gigi (dog)https://www.instagram.com/p/BFJ423zgiAt/ |first = Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1 |last = Everyone's Replaceable... Even Abby |dancerID = Brynn |dancetables = yes |featured video = Solo "Forever" (2016) }} Brynn Aranhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3139wuliUE Ashlee Rumfallo (born July 1, 2003) is a dancer formerly from Club Dance in Arizona. Her mother is Ashlee Allen. Brynn first featured on the show in Season 5, where she appeared as a guest dancer alongside former fellow Club Dance teammate, Sarah Reasons. She only featured in three episodes, before departing without an explanation. However, she was eventually invited back to the ALDC the following season in New Season, New Rules. Brynn was finally made a permanent member of the elite team in Brynn's Big Moment. Brynn and her mother remained on the show until Everyone's Replaceable... Even Abby where the elite team was disbanded. Other Information *After leaving the show, Brynn decided that she no longer wanted to dance as the show killed her passion for it. *Brynn's biggest role model is Alexa Moffett because she has been the best teacher and is like a big sister to her.http://www.californiakisses.com/modelsearch/profile.aspx?profileid=2073&id=1888&mo=April California Kisses profile 2015 *Like Kalani, Brynn was given free tuition at Club Dance as she is a Best Dancer title owner. *In 2015, Brynn said that her favorite solo she had ever done was "Enter One".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oivd3gGOfdY *In 2014, she was the 12-and-under winner for Abby's ALDC Dance Offhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBCmIQbcng4, and thus earned a scholarship to that year's ALDC Booty Camp. She attended with her studio mates, including Kalani and Sarah R, and her teacher, Alexa. Brynn also assisted in classes at booty camp. *Brynn shares the same birthday as fellow dancer Tate McRae. Ironically, both girls have won Mini Female Best Dancer at The Dance Awards and have been Abby's ALDC Dance Off 12-and-under winners. * She has been dancing since she was two years old.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw1UEAX_EQY 2012 These Kids Have Talent *Her dream job is to be a model and be a backup dancer for Katy Perry. *If she could meet any celebrity she would meet Rihanna because she loves her music. *If a genie granted Brynn 3 wishes, she would wish for $1 million, to own Disneyland and to have no bad people in the world. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is Cookies and Cream. *When Brynn was little, she hated dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56gB0KK4yFk Dance Moms: Game Night - Brynn's Two Truths and a Lie *Her favorite vegetables are pickles and asparagus. Other Credits To see 's other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Pyramid To see 's placements on the pyramid, visit the ' /Pyramid' subpage. Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for , 'click here'. External Links * * * * https://www.instagram.com/p/BBd-BN2giCj/ * with Dylynn Jones * (linked from above Facebook) * *Photo galleries (littledancersgallery.sosugary.org) *Twitter and Instagram accounts for Fresh Faces (2013 AGT team) References }} Category:Females Category:Birthdays in July Category:Female Dancers Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Dancers Category:2003 births Category:Club Dance Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers